Betrayals
by Angelique-Life
Summary: He's gone. He left me alone with three children. He betrayed me and doesn't apologized for what he did. I will never forgive him, his betrayals. R&R please :D
1. And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going

**Hi everybody ! There is my new story : "Betrayals". My other story "Everything is Pink goes to Black" is almost finish so, I began to write this one. It's a Stella/Brandon story but there are another couples. I put songs in most of my chapters so enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : My name's not Iginio Straffi so I own nothing.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

_He's gone. He left me. He gave me up. I always thought that he loved me. Apparently I was wrong. Maybe I was not smart enough. No pretty enough or not enough in everything. I don't know. The only thing I know is he's gone. He break my heart like a broken miror. I never forgive him. Never. He changed me, completely and it's maybe__ one of__the first__good thing__he did. Thanks to him I became a better person. A responsible person who __takes her responsibilities__. I grew up. The second good thing is us. Those who have allowed me to continue all these years. Those for who I'm still alive. My only reasons for living and the only ones I love. They are three. My three sunbeams, my three sun. They are my bestfriends. I love them today, and tomorrow, because they are my sunshines._

"Stella, you will really keep this horror? Give it to Riven, he will love it." Bloom said, watching my old painting of a cowboy. My friends of always, the Winx and their boyfriends where should I say husband were with me and helped me unpack my boxes. I recently buy a house in front of that of Bloom. My house was also between Flora 's house and that of Musa. It was a rather large house with three floors.

**_And I am telling you_**  
**_I'm not going_**  
**_You're the best man I'll ever know_**  
**_There's no way I can ever go_**  
**_No no there's no way_**  
**_No no no no way I'm leaving without you_**

On the ground floor was a big living room that I was developping with the girls. Just next to the living room was a large dining room with a table for twelve places. I purchased this table for the days when the others would eat at home. The walls of the dining room were painted in beige and many decorations surrounded the room. Next to the dining room was a door leading to the kitchen of marble. On the second floor there was my room, and four other rooms and the last floor there was a garret.

"Someone call me?" Riven said while eating a piece of his cookie.

_**I don't want to be free**_  
_**I'm staying, I'm staying**_  
_**And you and you, **_  
_**You're gonna love me**_  
_**You're gonna love me**_

"Yes, me. How do you find that painting? Beautiful or Ugly?" Bloom asked, by placing the painting in front of Riven.

"Oh, I love cowboys, give it to me!" Bloom gave the painting to Riven, and gave me a wink before continuing to unpack the boxes. Riven was about to enter in the kitchen with his new paint when Musa came into the room and screamed:

"Oh my god! Riven, what is it?"

"My new painting. It's beautiful I know, it will be perfect in the living-room, I'm sure." Riven said, smiling. If we were in a manga a vein would have appeared on Musa's head.

_**And I am telling you**_  
_**I'm not going**_  
_**Even though the rough times are showing**_  
_**There's just no way, there's no way**_  
_**We're part of the place**_

"Hell no! It's horrible, how you can like something like that?" She said, looking at the painting with disgust.

"I think this painting is very well!" Riven said, squeezing the painting in his arms.

"If you continue to tighten it like that, you will kill your precious painting!" Bloom says, laughing.

"Apparently there's a problem with this painting so..." I took the painting from Riven's hands and threw it into the fireplace.

"Here, like that everyone is happy!" Musa smiled and returned in the kitchen, followed by Bloom who still laughed. Riven looked the fireplace astounded and then resumed his mind.

_**We're part of the same time**_  
_**We both share the blood**_  
_**We both have the same mind**_  
_**And time and time we've had so much to share**_  
_**no no no no no no way**_

"You burned _my _painting?" He looked at me with his "I-do-not-understand" look.

"It's not _your _painting it's Dereck painting, so I can do what I want with it." Riven looked at me and then repartee in the kitchen. I looked around me and saw that I was alone. Why everyone is in the kitchen? What happening in there? I headed toward the door leading to the kitchen and opened it. What I saw insidewill remain engraved in my memory all my life.

"What did you do to my kitchen?" Flora who was preparing cookies dodging balls food looked at me and jointed a "Sorry". Helia, Riven,Nabu and Timmy was hidden under the counter with cake dough in their hands. On the other side of the kitchen, Layla, Bloom, Musa and Tecna were hid behind the fridge and freezer. In the midst of this chaos, many children was covered with food but they apparently had fun.

_**I'm not waking up tomorrow morning**_  
_**And find out there's just nobody there**_  
_**Darling there's no way**_  
_**no no no no way I'm leaving without you**_

"Mommy, come play with us." A little girl said. She had long blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"No honey, I want to know what happened to my kitchen, now! Instead of answering me Nabu threw me "accidentally" a piece of dough in the face. I watched him with a dark look before picking up a handful of dough on the counter and throw it to him, unfortunately he avoided it and Timmy struck it with full force. Helia began to laugh so hard that he was holding his sides, for make him stop Timmy threw him a cookie and the food fight recommenced.

Twenty minutes later we were all lying on the ground. The walls of my kitchen was covered in cake dough and the ground was slippery, very slippery. While each of us trying to come to their senses, Flora placed a tray of cookies out of the oven on a table. I think any of us can eat it after playing for more than 20 minutes with the dough. Looking around me I noticed that it missing a person.

_**Please don't go away from me**_  
_**Stay with me, stay with me**_  
_**Stay stay and hold me**_  
_**Stay stay and hold me**_

"Hey guys, where's Sky?"

"He said that he was going picked up a friend or something like that." Bloom answered me.

"Your husband goes somewhere and you do not even pay attention to what he said?" I asked.

"It was not her fault, she was dodged the missiles that Justin threw to her, you know that he's becoming increasingly turbulent? I think he spends too much time with Sky." Layla said, wiping Lewis's face. His brown hair was covered of dough and I don't tell you the state of his clothes. I turned to Justin who stuffed himself of cookie. His blonde hair had succeeded to avoid the dough. I wonder how he did it.

_**Tear down the mountains**_  
_**Yell scream and shout **_  
_**You can do what you want**_  
_**I'm not walking out**_

Next to him was Flynn. If you ask me what he is Timmy's spitting image. Same color of hair, same face except the eyes, he has Tecna's blue eyes and it is not bad.

"I think we..."

"Must buy new..."

"Clothes." That, was Rackel and Angel. They all had two long blue hair except that those of Rackel were attached in two quilts. They also had the same purple eyes.

"Why do you talk like that, all time ? Jason asked. More he grows up more he reminds me Helia. He has long brown hair and dark eyes.

_**Stop all the rivers pull strike and kill**_  
_**I'm not gonna leave you**_  
_**There's no way I will**_  
_**And I am telling you**_

"We..."

"Don't..."

"Know."

"You're really disgreeable by moment, Jason." Victoria said, beating her brother on the head. She has long black hair with brown stries, she also had the most innocent brown eyes of the world.

"Leaves Jason breath, Vicky." That's my second child, Diana. Her long brown hair was braided on the side. She had big brown eyes.

"Someone have a big crush !" Savanah said with a smirk. She's my third child. Her hair was the same length as those of Diana except that they were blonde with brown highlights. She had hazel eyes like me.

"No question that you become the girlfriend of Jason!" Shouted Dereck, my first child and the only man in my life. He had wild brown hair and hazel eyes like his sister.

_**I am not going**_  
_**You're the best man I'll ever know**_  
_**There's no way I could ever ever go**_  
_**No no there's no way**_

"They have seven and they act like teens." Sighed Tecna.

"I did not really want to know how they looked like when they are effectively teens." Helia said.

"Please, neither of us want to see them at that age." Timmy said, adjusting his glasses.

_**No no no no way I'm leaving without you**_  
_**I'm not leaving without you**_  
_**Not leaving without you**_  
_**I don't want to be free **_

"Yeah they will be drinking all day, hanging out with friends, drinking _again_, going to parties ..." Bloom said, rolling her eyes.

"We're always here you know..." Lewis said, looking at us.

"Sorry sweetheart, but it's true."

"Mom, don't call me sweetheart, I'm not a baby!" Everyone laughed until the sound of the doorbell rings.

"I will open!" Savanah cried, runnig to the door, followed by the other children. When she opened the door we heard "Dad/Uncle Sky" Then Sky said that he came with his friend. Riven, Musa and Nabu more curious than ever went in the living room to see who it was. Moments later we heard Musa cried out in amazement. Everyone went to the living room and when I saw the "friend" of Sky, I thought I would faint.

_**I'm staying I'm staying**_  
_**And you and you and you**_  
_**You're gonna love me**_  
_**You're gonna love me**_

"Brandon..."

* * *

**Finish! So how was it? Tell me in your reviews please! :)**


	2. Forget You

**Hi guys! I love you so much you know ? Thanks to Bearybeach, Solarianlovix, Orange Starbursts and Winxclubfan. So, there is the second chapter, hope you liked it !**

**Disclaimer : I think that no person on this site possesses the Winx, right ? ;)**

* * *

_Previously on Betrayals_

"_Mom, don't call me sweetheart, I'm not a baby!" Everyone laughed until the sound of the doorbell rings._

"_I will open!" Savanah cried, runnig to the door, followed by the other children. When she opened the door we heard "Dad/Uncle Sky" Then Sky said that he came with his friend. Riven, Musa and Nabu more curious than ever went in the living room to see who it was. Moments later we heard Musa cried out in amazement. Everyone went to the living room and when I saw the "friend" of Sky, I thought I would faint._

"_Brandon..."_

* * *

The person that I loved. The one who planted a knife in my heart. He was there just in front of me. He had the nerve to come here, in my house, after having abandoned me. Feeling that I was boiling inside, Flora took the children outside with Helia, and Layla. Once they disappeared by the kitchen door, I turned to Brandon and gave him a black look.

"_What _are _you _doing _here_?" I was so upset that I was shaking. Tecna, Musa and Bloom trying to calm me down while Riven, Timmy, and Nabu watched Brandon with their famous "What-the-hell-are-you-doing-here" look. Brandon looked at me with a kind of sympathy as if I needed his compassion.

"I came to see you, Stella." As soon as this sentence came out of his mouth everyone left the room with rapid steps, the boys first. _Looser._

_**I see you driving 'round town  
With the boy I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
**_

"It's nice to visit me _seven years_ after you left me. You see I am perfectly well and I did not need you so you can leave, return Mitzi's home, she's propably waiting for you." I can't help it. I was so angry that I said all I thought but it still was the fault of Brandon. He had no right to abandon his responsibilities and return when the harder is passed.

"I broke with Mitzi." He said, lowering his head.

"Wow, you finally have a brain, good news!" I said sarcasticly.

"Why are you so mean?"

_**I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!**_

"He is sentenced..." Timmy said, behind the kitchen door. He's right. Brandon comes to end his days.

"You really want to know? You left me while I was pregnant, you don't called me, contact me or maybe tried to know how I feel, and one day you knocked to my door and think that by saying "I broke with Mitzi" will fix everything! There is why I'm so mean with you!" I said in one breath.

"Stella please, I'm so sorry you can not know, but the children need a father." Because now he cares about _**my**_ children? What a jerk.

_**I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a Forget You!**_

"They lived well without you until now, I do not see why that should change."

"It must change because there are also _**my**_ children."

"Because now, there are _**your **_children too ? Since when ?"

"Since it takes two to make a child."

_**Yeah i'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he's an xbox and I'm more atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair.**_

"I will regret it but, he's right." Tecna said, in the kitchen. And she was right. Brandon said something intelligent and if he wants to know his children, I should not stop him even though he broke my heart. any ways it's all Sky's fault, why does he brought Brandon here? _Stupid Sky._

"You know what ? You're right, you want to know your children, you will know them." And it is reluctantly that I headed in the garden for picked my three loves. Once in the garden I saw them play ball with other children and Helia while Flora was sitting on the grass.

"Hey, Stell ! So how was it ?" Flora asked me excited. She spend too much time with the children, she eventually will become so overactive that they.

_**I pity the fool that falls in love with you (oh she's a gold digger)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend**_

"It was terrible but, I have a plan, if he thinks I'll forgive him for what he did to me as easily, he puts his fingers in his eyes." I said, giving her a wink.

"When you say that, something bad happens, always." Helia said, approaching us.

"Thank you for your confidence, but this time it's not a bad plan, it's a good plan. Anyway, i need my children" I said, smilling to them. When I took once my three simmering cabbage were with me, I went into the living room to find Brandon sitting on the couch. So I pushed the children to him and introduced them:

_**I see you driving 'round town  
With the boy I love and i'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo**_

"Brandon there is Dereck, Diana and Savannah. Honeys there is...your father. And we will passed three weeks together." The four people involved were too lost in their thought for hear Stella. Some were amazed, and other intrigued until one of them received his spirit back.

"Can I call you, Daddy ?" Asked Savanah, timidly.

"Of course you can and can I call you, honey candy ?"

_**I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!**_

"Honey candy ? Why did you want to call me honey candy ?" Asked Savannah, confused.

"Because your hair are like honey and you're look sweet like a candy." Brandon smiled. Savannah seemed satisfied with his answer and made him one of his best smile.

"And how did you call me ?" Asked Diana a little jealous.

I_** said, if I was richer, i'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish **__**you the**__** best with a Forget You !**_

"Hum...I will call you...nutty."

"Nutty? It's too strange for a nickname."

"Yes but your eyes are hazel so I will call you hazelnuts."

"And me ?" Asked Dereck looking at his new father.

_**I see you driving 'round town  
With the boy I love and i'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo**_

"What do you think about, Reck?"

"Reck ? Like Rick ? Asked Dereck.

"Yeah buddy, like Rick !" Brandon said, smiling more than ever in his life. I watched the scene with nostalgia. Me and Brandon could have been a happy family, but there is always something wrong, something called Mitzi.

_**I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget him too!**_

"Wait, Stella, what did you said a moment ago ?" Brandon asked, looking at me.

"Oh, I said that from now you leave with us." I said looking away.

"So you're not angry against me ?" He asked, glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I never say that, I took this desicion for the children, okay?"

I_** said, if I was richer, i'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shhh? (ain't that some shhh?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish **__**you the**__** best with a Forget You !**_

"Okay, Super Mommy." He sighed, before smirking. I feel that I will regret having accepted him as easily. In fact, I'm sure.

**Soooooo ? Did you like it ? If yes, post a review, if no, still post a review for tell me what you didn't like. Personally, I don't like this chapter but I don't have any inspiration. x) **


	3. Survivor

**Hey everybody ! Apparently you like the songs I choose for my chapters ;)**

**Well thank you for reviewing until now, you're so sweet! This month is my last month of classes so I have to work harder which means less time to write my chapters but don't worry. I will have time to write during the holidays so enjoy! :) **

**Oh and I just remembered that I've not properly present the children so here's the list:**

**Brandon's and Stella's children: Derek, Diana, Savannah ( 7 years.)**

**Riven's and Musa's children: Angel, Rackel ( 7 years )**

**Tecna's and Timmy's child: Flynn ( 7 years )**

**Nabu's and Layla's child: Lewis ( 8 years )**

**Helia's and Flora's children: Jason and Victoria/Vicky ( 7 years )**

**Sky's and Bloom's child: Justin ( 8 years )**

**There we are, I really like those names, don't you? :D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except Oc's.**

* * *

_Previously on Betrayals_

"_Wait, Stella, what did you said a moment ago ?" Brandon asked, looking at me._

"_Oh, I said that from now you leave with us." I said looking away._

"_So you're not angry against me ?" He asked, glimmer of hope in his eyes._

"_I never say that, I took this desicion for the children, okay ?" _

"_Okay, Super mommy." He sighed, before smirking. I feel that I will regret having accepted him as easily. In fact, I'm sure._

* * *

**Stella's POV**

Why? Why he come back in my life? I've never asked him to return to me then why he did? I mean yes, I have to think about the happiness of my children, but my happiness in all this? Brandon is the one who break my heart, why should Iforgive him for whathe did? Anyway I should not think about him but rather to my children.

"Stella? Are you always here with me?" The stupidest man in the earth said, waving his hand in front of me.

_**Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger **_

"Stop having your hand like a monkey and call the children it's breakfast time...and also put a shirt" Indeed he wore nothing more than a sweat pants while I had the decency to wear a top and a coward pants. It's been four days that Brandon lived with me and the kids and it was as if he was always been there.

"Please _wifey_, don't tell me that you don't like what you see, it would be a big lie." He said by winding his arms around my waist, trying to kiss me but right as we were about to kiss...I pushed Brandon away.

_**You thought that I'd be broke without you **__**  
**__**But I'm richer **__**  
**__**You thought that I'd be sad without you **__**  
**__**I laugh harder**_

"1 : I don't like what I see and it's not a lie, 2 : Put some shirt for the love of Pete, 3 : Don't _ever_ try to kiss me, I've not forgive you. Is it clear ?" I said, by placing plates of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table. Brandon sighed.

"You have the right to not forgive me but please, do not be more angry against me." I turned around to he does not see me smile and replied.

_**You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter **_

"I'm not angry against you but I will soon be, if you don't help me to wake up children"

"Okay wifey, let's go, I take care of the boy and you takes care of the girls." He said like a captain, running in the stairs.

"Roger, captain Brandon!" I said, with a smirk.

_**You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million **_

Once upstairs I walked towards Diana's and Savannah's room while Brandon was on his way to that Derek's one. Arriving in front of their rooms I opened the door quietly and found them asleep each in their respective canopy bed, pink for Diana and orange for Savannah. I slowly go into the room and walked to Savannah's bed in first. She had a light sleeper so it was easy for her to be wake up the morning, unlike Diana who was a big sleeper, like her daddy.

_**I'm a survivor  
I'm not goin' give up  
I'm not goin' stop  
I'm goin' work harder **_

After woke up my daughters I headed to the dining room, these on my heels. Once in the dining room, I saw Derek and Brandon eat their breakfast as gluttons, they had a food contest or something like that. Savannah and Diana went to embrace their father and sat down to eat, while I kiss Derek on the forehead. When I sat down someone rang the doorbell.

_**I'm a survivor  
I'm goin'na make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'**_

"Who can come and disturb us at 9 a.m ?" I asked, irritated.

"Probably one of our sweet neighbors." Brandon said, by biting on his plate. Without listen to him I opened the door and find Timmy right here yet in pajamas.

"Hey! Sorry for disturb you, Stell, but do you have some sugar?" He asked, rubbing his eyes in weariness.

_**I**__**'m wishin' you the best **__**  
**__**Pray that you are blessed **__**  
**__**Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness **_

"Yes of course, wait a second!" Few minutes later I returned from the kitchen and handed her a sugar pack.

"Thanks you so much, Stell, and sorry again!" He cried, disappearing in the street. Once after closing the door I turned for return in the dining room to eat my breakfast when someone rang, _again_. This time it was Layla behind the door.

"Hello, Stella! Do you have some eggs please, I really need it right now!" She asked me, squirming in her slippers. When Stella give her what she wanted she quite the house as fast as a rabbit. Then, Stella turned for return in the dining room when, another person rang the doorbell _again._

_**I'm not goin' blast you on the radio  
I'm not goin' lie on you and your family  
I'm not goin' hate on you in the magazines  
I'm not goin' compromise my Christianity**_

"What do you want?" I cried to the person.

"It's good to see you again, _my love." _The guy said, sneer.

"I'm so sorry sweeatheart, I thought it was someone from the gang!" I said, kissing the man.

_**I'm a survivor  
I'm not goin' give up  
I'm not goin' stop  
I'm goin' work harder**_

"Hey Stell, who's at the..." Brandon begin when he came into the room but stopped when he saw Stella kisses another man.

"door..." He was definitely flabbergasted. Stella turned away from the man and smiled at Brandon

"Oh Brandon I don't think that you know Max, Max it's Brandon." I said happily.

"Nice to meet you."

_**I'm a survivor  
I'm goin'na make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin' **_

"Me too, so who are you?" Asked Brandon, in jealousy.

"I'm Stella's boyfriend."

**Soooooooo, Stella has a boyfriend, poor Brandon. I hope you love the chapter guys! ;)**


	4. It Will Rain

**Hey guys! ****Sorry for not updating! I've been very busy with school and studying and other projects but since the school year is coming to an end, I'm looking forward to continuing to update. I'm sorry I just stopped so suddenly! ****I'm literally crumbling under the homework! Thank you for all your reviews, you're adorable! Good reading! :D**

**Disclaimer**:** _Seriously, if I owned Winx, would I be writing this story? :p_**

* * *

"_You said that you will always be with me, that you never leave me!"_

"_I know but seriously, I'm a man and I'm twenty, I have my whole life ahead of me, I can't renounce all that to stay with you!"_

"_I thought__you loved me__!"__I love you__but I need__to be free__, I__can not sacrifice__my life__!_

"_Nabu, Sky, Timmy and Helia, did it! I did it! Why can't you?_

"_Because, I don't want it!"_

"_You know what? You are not worth the effort! I will raise my children without you and do not come back to me as soon as you break with this bitch, ok?" He looked at her and turned around._

"_Goodbye Stella…"_

Stella awoke with a start. She had been sweating and her heart was rapid. Since he returned she had nightmares about the day of his departure. She rose and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After rid of grime accumulated during the night, Stella went into her children's bedroom wondering why the house was too quiet. She went down the stairs and went into the kitchen, finding it empty, until her eyes cross a note stuck to the refrigerator.

_Stella,_

_As you were sleeping I did not want to wake you up. I accompanied the children to the park with Sky and Helia so you do not need to worry._

_Brandon._

_**Brandon.**_ The source of my nightmares, she told herself. I spend all my time wondering why I made him trusted, why is it that I thought he would stay with me? Maybe it was because my friends, the Winx, were living a wonderful life with their boyfriends even though they were pregnant. I was thinking that since the other specialists were so in love with the girls, they never leave them, and that Brandon felt the same way for me. I was wrong. Severely. I will not forgive him like that, just because he came back in my life. Okay, enough about Brandon, since I have nothing to do I might as well go to see Bloom or Musa, maybe Flora.

Thus Stella left his house, making sure she has locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Man, I want an ice cream to!" Riven cried like a fourth child. "Girls, we are starving right?" He asked, looking at his girls.

"Yeah dad…"

"Is right…"

"We are so starving! Can we have an ice cream please?" Angel and Rackel said with enthusiasm.

"Everyone wants an ice cream?" Helia asked, looking for an ice cream truck. He could not deny that he wanted an ice cream too. It was the end of winter and summer began to be felt.

"It's okay for ice but someone sees or hears any sign of an ice cream truck?"

"I do not see a truck, but I know I want a strawberry-nutella ice cream!" Diana said, happily.

"I'll take a chocolate banana ice cream. It's better." Victoria said, dreaming.

"Stop dreaming and help us find this truck!" Jason cried interrupting her thoughts. Vicky tsked and continued to look for an ice cream seller with the others. Meanwhile Sky, Riven and Brandon had decided to sit on a bench and Brandon told them what had happened the previous day with Stella.

"So, Stella has a boyfriend, so what?" Riven asked stupidly.

"Are you kidding me? Brandon's crazy to Stella, it's why her relationship bothers him!" retorted Sky.

"Hey, I'm not crazy about Stella!"

"Please! Who wants to make you believe that? Even children can told that you literally drool when you see Stella!"

"For once Captain Obvious is right, Brandon."

"Sky, traitor!"

"You cannot deny the truth any longer, Brandon, you must tell to Stella how you feel about her or, when you decide to do, it will be too late."

"When is that Riven was launched in psychology? Asked Sky, more confused than ever."

"I don't know, but he is right, if I did not tell Stella how I feel about her, her bastard of boyfriend could take her away from me!"

"Wow, you finally have a brain!" Riven said, sarcastic

"Riven, you will never change."

"So do you, dear Sky." Sky was about to reply when he was interrupted by the voice of children who had finally found the ice cream vendor. The three specialists rose and ran towards their children to buy the first ice cream.

* * *

"I have a boyfriend." All eyes widened and turned to Stella. Layla was the first to respond and gave a cry followed closely by Tecna.

"You're in a relationship with Brandon?" She asked, incredibly.

"With Brandon? No way!"

"So, with who?" Asked Bloom, whose curiosity was flagrant.

"With a guy named Max."

"And he is how?" Flora adds. Although her living room was transformed into a kind of social club, she did not seem upset at all.

"Tall, beautiful dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and muscles of steel!"

"Oh my God, you want to kill Brandon? If this is the case you are on track." Musa said, dreaming of the beautiful man.

"But I'm not really in a relationship with him." Another stupor cloud hovered over the Winx and Stella again became the center of all the attention.

"I'm lost, are you on a relationship or not?" Tecna asked, confused.

"I'm in a _fake_ relation, with _the_ handsome man." Stella said, smiling.

"And why did you do that?"

"For revenge, what a question. Brandon's gone leaving me, I'm entitled to do so much pain that I want to him."

"You did not completely wrong, even if it is as hard as punishment."

"I am totally agree with Stella, Brandon deserves it."

"Yes but in the meantime it's getting late, we will have to go."

"Okay, goodnight girls, bye Flora!"

"Goodbye!"

* * *

When Stella went home that night, there was no noise in the house. It was twenty-two hours, so children should probably be sleeping. She was heading for the stairs when:

"What are you doing?" Stella had to suppress his urge to scream. She looked at Brandon and immediately wished that she could wipe the smile on his face. That smile that had made her fall in love with Brandon, who made her trust to Brandon, that smile that betrayed her.

"Go to sleep."

"You first," Stella said. Brandon laughed.

"I'm not tired," he replied. The sun fairy smirked, and shrugged casually.

"Neither am I."

After a few moments of companionable silence, Stella looked over at him.

"Hey, you remember that time when Max came?"

"Hum, yeah. Why?" Brandon questioned with a slight frown. Stella nudged him.

"What are you thinking? About him."

"Ah? Hum, I don't know." He said knowingly, his eyes darkening.

"Chill out. This isn't about him. I just want to know why you were so shocked," she explained. Brandon chuckled in disbelief.

"You mean except the fact you don't tell me the truth?"

"Yeah, if you want." Seeing the smile she was struggling to conceal, Brandon sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess…I mean, I would have liked to learn about it in other circonstance!" Stella looked at him and then she said,

"You were jealous!" Stella exclaimed in realization. Brandon's mouth fell open. _Yeah, that._

"I was not!" He replied in deny.

She giggled, pointing a finger at him.

"You were jealous because I went to kiss Max in front of you! Oh, it's all making sense now," She said teasingly.

"I was not jealous! Why would I want to be jealous of Max, please?" He protested. Stella smirked, enjoying watching him squirm.

"I don't know maybe, you're still in love with me." She said. It was after those words came out of her mouth that Stella realized what she had said.

When he didn't reply, she glanced at Brandon. Lying on his back beside her on the sofa, his face was thoughtful, his lips turned down in a slight pout. Stella studied him with a faint smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Stella looked out the window and saw that the light was still switch on in Flora's house, as she felt Brandon moved next to her. Before she could say anything, he had stopped her.

She was silenced by his lips pressing down on hers. He was surprisingly gentle, and Stella was glad that she was already sitting, because her knees trembled and began to go weak. Brandon slid an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight Brandon…" She mumbled. Then she hastily left the room and shut herself in her room, her hands on her lips, not knowing that Brandon was doing exactly the same thing.

**_If you ever leave me, baby_**  
**_Leave some morphine at my door_**  
**_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_**  
**_To realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore_**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same  
If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain, rain..._**

* * *

**What a chapter! So, do you like it? :D It's a little bad for me.**


	5. Beautiful Liar

**Hi guys! ****It's been ages since I did not put this story up to date and I'm so sorry. I had a horrible fever for some days and I also took some holidays to see my family, but I promise I'll catch up! I'll try to write the final chapter of Everything is pink goes to black and I will try to post it as soon as possible. Thank you all very much for your reviews, it warms my heart, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously on Betrayals_

**_Stella looked out the window and saw that the light was still switch on in Flora's house, as she felt Brandon moved next to her. Before she could say anything, he had stopped her. __She was silenced by his lips pressing down on hers. He was surprisingly gentle, and Stella was glad that she was already sitting, because her knees trembled and began to go weak. Brandon slid an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer._**

**_"Goodnight Brandon…" She mumbled. Then she hastily left the room and shut herself in her room, her hands on her lips, not knowing that Brandon was doing exactly the same thing._**

* * *

_"Stella, please stop crying, it's not good for the baby!"_

_"Brandon is gone, Layla, how can you think I do not cry? I will find myself, alone to elevate this baby, and he will never know his father"_

_"Stella you're not all alone, we're here." When Tecna had said this, no noise was heard in the room of Stella until the girls see the door opens revealing a Stella sadder than ever, with red eyes with tears shining in her eyes and cheeks._

"_Really, forever?" Her voice was weak, as if it would break if she spoke too loudly._

_"Forever and ever ..."_

Last night Brandon and I, were kissed and even if it's made me an effect, that morning I did as if nothing had happened between us and Brandon apparently did the same.

"Derek, how many times I got to tell you not to run in the house! Go play in the garden!"

"But, mom! I cannot play in the garden, it's raining!"

"He's right Stella, it is better that no one gets out, it is too much wind and rain." Brandon said, sipping his coffee.

"Mom, it's cold here." Diana complains.

"I agree with Didi, do we can light the fireplace?" Savannah asked.

"Of course my darlings. Brandon, will light the fireplace!" Brandon got up, sulkily and walked to the living room. No one predicted that a storm would break this morning. The sky was clear until huge gusts of wind come, and the clouds appear.

"Rick, can you come here one minute?" Brandon cried, from the living room.

"I'm coming!" Derek said. I wonder why he needs Derek. He is old enough to light a fire by itself, does not he?

"Nutty, Honey? I need you!" As soon as they heard their names, Diana and Savannah went to join their brothers and their father as soon as possible. Now, Brandon took me my three children at once? Then what do they do?

"Brandon, what do you do?" I said, entering in the living room like a fury.

"Absolutly nothing. I just asked the children to get warm blankets, just in case." I honestly do not think so. I do not know what he did with my children but I will know it soon enough.

"Okay, if you said it. Do you turn on the fireplace this?"

"Wait three seconds ..."

"1 ... 2 ..."

"Stella!"

"What? You told me to wait three seconds so I count!" I said, as if it was obvious. Brandon muttered under his breath and finally lit the fire. At this moment, the children came, their arms loaded cover.

They laid them on the couch and Brandon looked at me to say "I had told you." I pretended not to have seen it and turned to the children,

"So my darlings, what do you want to do?"

"Is it possible to watch Men in Black 3?" Savannah asked, stars in her eyes.

"Of course sweetheart."

"And could you make chocolate chip cookies, please mommy?" Derek asked, as if he was the wisest child in the world.

"It's okay. Your dad will put you the movie while I prepare cookies, stay wise."

"Thanks mom!" So I started to prepare chocolate chip cookies. I heard the children waving when the movie started. Then I felt a presence next to me and I did not need to tell you that it was Brandon.

"I did not know they liked Men in Black." Brandon said supported on the counter. I wanted to tell him that there were many things he did not know about children but I refrained.

"Well now, you know."

"I did not know that you make cookies too. The last time you tried, we called the firefighters because Layla could not put out all flames!" Brandon grinned when he saw me wince.

"Yes, and the last time you saw me make cookies, it was seven years ago, today I am a master of cookies." It was also seven years ago that I was leaving Brandon for Mitzi, and besides, I wonder why they broke, they could have married but apparently they did not, and instead they broke.

"By the way Brandon, why do you break up with Mitzi?" Brandon knitted his eyebrows so much that I thought they would stuck forever.

"She cheated on me." I suppressed a smile of joy. I'm so happy, he felt exactly the same as me when he left me and it makes me extremely happy!

"Oh, damage…" _damage she did not kiss her new boyfriend in front of you!_

"Yeah, but thanks to her I realized that I loved someone else and that person never leaves me." I knew very well who he was talking about but warm air furnace blowing on my face definitely made me mad.

"And who is it?" He looked at me like I was crazy, and then gave me a charming smile.

"You ..." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him with a straight face but inside I was shivering.

"Too bad, I already have a boyfriend." I said as I walked away from him. Brandon sighed and watched my every movement.

"Does it change your opinion, if I told you that I completely do not care that you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, no."

"Please Stella, I love you! What do you want me to do? I do not even understand why you are angry against me!" He cried. He wanted to annoy me with his stupid questions? He succeeded.

"You do it on purpose? You leave me when I was four months pregnant; to go sleep with a bitch who has dumped you and then you come back like a flower, thinking that everything is going back to the way they were? Is Do you realize what you made me live? Do you realize the pain you caused me when you left? I really loved you, and you, you left when things got complicated! So, no, I will not forgive you so easily, no matter what you do, no matter if you're my children's father, and no matter my feelings for you!" Brandon's face completely changed expression, and I saw sorrow and compassion dancing in his eyes.

"You have feelings for me?"

"You're stupid or you do it on purpose? Of course I have feelings for you, you're the only man I have never loved!" My voice started to crack and I felt the warm tears streaming down my cheeks rosy. Brandon was panicking and he hugged me whispering warm words.

"Do not cry I'm here. If you knew how much I'm sorry Stella, I'm so sorry, I did not want to hurt you, I love you and you know it." On hearing his words my sobs became louder and Brandon hugged me even harder.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Diana asked quietly entered in the room followed by Derek and Savannah.

"I'm fine honeys, I just needs to rest." I ran as fast as possible up to my room and locked me up, crying all my tears.

**In the kitchen**

"Daddy…"

"Yes, Savannah?"

"Cookies are currently burn."

**_Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish I could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame_**

**_Let's not kill the Karma  
Let's not start a fight  
It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
Can't we laugh about it ?  
It's not worth our time  
We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar _**

* * *

**Hahaha ! Stella has hugely cried during this chapter, it makes me want to cry too xD This Sunday I'm going in holidays (again) so I'll try to post the next chapter before leaving, but I cannot promise anything, even if I'm on holiday I am very busy and extremely tired!**

**Leave me a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter! Kiss kiss! **


	6. I Will Always Love You

**Hey everybody ! I lost my internet connection during the last two days, and I was not able to post my chapter yesterday, but thankfully now I can. Thank you for your reviews, it's too nice. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously on Betrayals_

_**"You have feelings for me?"**_

_**"You're stupid or you do it on purpose? Of course I have feelings for you, you're the only man I have never loved!" My voice started to crack and I felt the warm tears streaming down my cheeks rosy. Brandon was panicking and he hugged me whispering warm words.**_

_**"Do not cry I'm here. If you knew how much I'm sorry Stella, I'm so sorry, I did not want to hurt you, I love you and you know it." On hearing his words my sobs became louder and Brandon hugged me even harder.**_

_**"Mommy, are you ok?" Diana asked quietly entered in the room followed by Derek and Savannah.**_

_**"I'm fine honeys, I just needs to rest." I ran as fast as possible up to my room and locked me up, crying all my tears.**_

* * *

_"Congratulations Mrs. Stella, your babies are very healthy."_

_"My babies?"_

_"Yes, you're pregnant with twins, you did not know?"_

_"Of course not! I was not supposed to have twins, but a single child! "_

_"Do not worry, this type of error often happens, we could not identify the second baby because it was hidden by the first, maybe even you have a third child ..."_

_"I really hope, not."_

* * *

"Stella? Are you there? "Great. Brandon. Nobody told him that when a woman ran to hide in her room because of one man, the man in question was not supposed to approach the woman?

"Get out of my room ..." I was sitting at the foot of my queen size bed, my knees folded on my chest.

"No, I'm not going out. We need to talk..." He said, approaching me.

"About what?" I said, looking up at him.

"About us."

"And why should we talk about us? I do not see what is interesting to say! "

"Stella, stop screaming! I just want to chat with you ! "

"I do not know what should be discussed, it has nothing to say!"

"Shit, Stella! We have kissed two times! "

"... So what? It can happen to anyone kiss a person, it's a human action! "

"Yes, except that we were engaged in it, we had children together, and we love each other..."

"I think you have forgotten the part where you leave me, and also where you say you is not ready to risk your young adult life for take care of children!" Brandon did not dare speak. He knew I was right then, he has preferred to keep quiet, he should have done much earlier.

"I'm sorry." He is sorry that it's cute. I got up and I watch Brandon in the eye.

"Whether you're sorry or not, I do not care my dear Brandon." Once again he did not answer. He began to seriously annoy me.

"I love you. I will always love you." This time it's me that has nothing to say. Is he serious?

"So what?" Brandon came up to me. I do not know why but I automatically begin to recede until I come in contact with the wall. He continued to approach me. We were so close I could feel his hot breath.

"Look into my eyes, and said you do not love me ..." Whispered Brandon. He is really stupid. How he wants me to say that I do not like him, if he does everything for I jumped on him.

"Shut up and kiss me ..." My lips were talking, without I ask her for it. But when I felt his warm lips on mine and his muscular arms around my waist, I could not stop myself to kiss him back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he led me to the bed, our lips still sealed. This is how we ended our night.

* * *

"Stella! Stella opens the door!" Oh man! I want to sleep. I wonder why my pillow is just as hard. I tried to go back to sleep when,

"Hey beautiful ..." I suddenly opened my eyes and looked up.

"Hey Brandon ..."

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

"Brandon?"

"Stella, Stella, you okay?" Oh my god. Brandon is in my bed. Layla is at my door. Brandon, Layla. Layla, Brandon. Damn.

"Take your clothes and go and hide in the closet, quickly!" Brandon jumped (literally) of the bed, picked at random clothes on the floor and hid under my bed. I told him to hide in the closet but as usual, he did not listen, too bad for him.

"Stella, opens the door! What is happening? "

"Wait Layla! I dress and I open! "I took a brown bathrobe on my bed, slipped it on and opened the door, revealing an angry Layla.

"Hi Layla! How are you this morning? "Layla looked at me like I was crazy.

"Stella! He is 2 p.m! "

"Oops, I think I was really tired last night." I said somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah if you said. In short I came to tell you that this morning Bloom is past and take care of children. She is then going to the park with them and the gang, besides, I'll join them. I had just come to ask you if you wanted to come too? "

"No thank you, I think I'll stay in bed, but thank you!"

"You're welcome Stell! Hello Branon !" Layla said, starting.

"Hi Layla!" Brandon shouted from under my bed. He's really stupid sometimes.

"Get out of there Brandon!" I said, assuring me that Layla had closed the door of my house.

"Then, we have the house for us alone? Hope Max doesn't come to disturb us ... "Brandon whispered, kissing my neck.

"Yes we have the house for us, no we're not going to do what you want us to do. And who is Max? "

"Max, your boyfriend."

"I did not ... Oh you talk about this Max! He's not my boyfriend. "I went into the kitchen to make myself a coffee, Brandon on my heels.

"How does it, it's not your boyfriend, you told me it was your boyfriend, then he is your boyfriend!" He said frustrated.

"Yes I told you it was my boyfriend but it is by no means my boyfriend, I just do that to make you jealous, and apparently I made it!" I said sipping my coffee quietly.

"You mean that from the beginning, you pretended to be in love with him? You kissed him in front of me just to make me jealous, which probably makes you the most diabolically sexy woman in the world? "Says Brandon stealing my coffee cup. I turned to ask him to give me my cup when he kissed me passionately. I enroulais my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me.

"Let's go to my room ..." I said out of breath.

"You're the boss." Says Brandon, carrying me like a bride. I do not think I can be happier, everything is just perfect.

_**3 months later**_

My throat was burning horribly. I had to vomit for the second time that day. Brandon handed me a glass of water I drank in one gulp.

"Are you sure that everything is fine Stell?"

"Yes, yes, I probably food poisoning or something like that." I continued to brush my teeth while ignoring the worried looks of Brandon.

"Okay, if you're so worried about it, I'm going to see Flora in the afternoon and asked her what I have, okay? Now go see what the children are doing, the house is too quiet. "

"Ok, I'll be right back, baby." And he left the bathroom, happy as a bee that had found a field of flowers. Men. I know I promised I would go to Flora but I did not need to know what happens to me, I already know. The only thing that prevents me from saying Brandon is his reaction when he'll learn it. What am I going to do? I did not want to be alone again ! I look at my reflection in the mirror. My long blond hair flowed down my back and my hazel eyes glowed. I do not know why but I started to cry ...

_**I hope life treats you kind **_  
_**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**_  
_**And I wish to you joy and happiness**_  
_**But above all this I wish you love**_

_**And I will always love you**_  
_**I will always love you**_  
_**I will always love you**_  
_**I will always love you**_

* * *

**Oh goodness, What's so terrible has happened for Stella starts to cry? What has happened ? Give me your opinion people! Details details!**

**Haha wow guys thank you so much for reviewing so much it means so much to me! I typed away on my laptop to make sure I got another chappy out for you awesome readers!**

**Let me know what you think ;)!**

**Thank you so much!**


	7. Back To Black

**HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY everybody ! I have not updated in a long time since I go out every day and I come home late at night, but here's the chapter! Thank you again to everyone who commented, read and add to favorites this story, I am very grateful ! Enjoy everyone ! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Previously on Betrayals_

_**My throat was burning horribly. I had to vomit for the second time that day. Brandon handed me a glass of water I drank in one gulp.**_

_**"Are you sure that everything is fine Stell?"**_

_**"Yes, yes, I probably food poisoning or something like that." I continued to brush my teeth while ignoring the worried looks of Brandon.**_

___** I know I promised I would go to Flora but I did not need to know what happens to me, I already know. The only thing that prevents me from saying Brandon is his reaction when he'll learn it. What am I going to do? I did not want to be alone again! I do not know why but I started to cry ...**_

* * *

_"Wahh!"_

_"How are you girls? You are not wounded ?" Sky asked , alarmed._

_"Yes we're ok, but I do not understand why the floor is wet!" Cried Bloom, frustrated. When she asked this question, Stella screamed. She held her stomach and tried to breathe deeply._

_"I think ... I think I'll have babies." Every face fell, and Riven began to panic, unlike other boys._

_"No, no, no! Not now, not during my wedding party ! You can not hold you back? "Flora gave him a black look, a look that told him he had to shut up._

_"Someone is thirst?" Musa asked, entered the room. She placed a large bottle of water on the table, grabbed the hand of Riven, and squeezed it, cried deeply. The situation was now clear in all minds. Stella and Musa would give birth, now._

* * *

"Hahaha! Stop, stop Jason!" Diana laughed until she cried while Jason was enjoying the tickle. Besides them, other children cooed singing songs lame.

"Ooh lovers! They will marry and have lots of children! "Justin said, slyly, shaking his hair as blond as Sky. He took pleasure in annoying Jason and Diana, like other children. Diana blushed like a tomato and Jason cried:

"We're not lovers!" Flora's son was not accustomed to losing his cool, but there's a first time for everything.

"If you said it..."

"But ..."

"Everybody knows it's a lying!" Angel and Rackel said, smiling. Flynn looked at Rackel and blushed furiously, that Vicky noticed.

"You all say that my brother and Diana are in love, but I will signal that Flynn is the boy the more in love in this room. As soon as he looks Rackel, he turns into tomato." Vicky smiled showing her beautiful white teeth. Flynn even blushed and looked away and mumbled under his breath. Rackel was as impassive as usual, but people like her sister knew she also had feelings towards Tecna's son.

"Maybe Flynn is in love with Rackel but Lewis, he has eyes only for Angel!" Dereck says mischievously. Without anyone noticing Angel and Lewis threw a knowing glance. Unlike her father Riven, Angel knew how hidden her feelings. The two sisters of Derek giggled after this announcement, which meant nothing good...for him.

"You know what Vicky? The other night Derek was dreaming about you ! He kept saying things like ... "Before that Savannah had finished her sentence, Derek put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking. Sometimes he thought that his sister looked like too much to his mother. Vicky was hid her face in a cushion to keep from blushing. She did not admit it ever because of her shyness, but she loved Derek.

"The whole thing start because of Justin and it will end on Justin ! He secretly wants to marry Savannah and live with her in a castle in the sky!" Says Derek, giggled. All eyes turned to Justin, who instantly regretted making fun of Jason and Diana.

* * *

Riven, Sky, Brandon and Nabu, were sat around a round table, focused more than ever. They looked furtively at each other to identify, a person with an expressive vulnerability. Cards in hand, they played artfully with impassive faces. Friday night was poker night, and when poker night came, the men were no longer themselves.

"I'm folding." Nabu says, sighing. Sky posted up a smirk and looked at Brandon and Riven.

"Gentlemen, you follow the wise example of Nabu or you raised?" Asked Sky, excited. He had an excellent card game, and he absolutly wanted gain the whole bowl of cookies prepared by Flora.

"It's a challenge? I never refuse a challenge." Said Riven. He was sure he would win he was eager to see the head of Sky, once he lost. Brandon sighed and laid his cards.

"I'm folding." Nabu gave him a smile of compassion. The poker was an art to these gentlemen, and it was hard to admit defeat. There were only Sky and Riven, all of them sure to win. It was time to reveal their card games. Riven smiled triumphantly and spread out his cards showing a four of a king. Brandon and Nabu whistled in astonishment and Riven would take a cookie when Sky revealed his cards. He had a royal flush. Nabu and Brandon cried with astonishment and Riven became pale. Sky ignoring his teammates took the bowl of cookies and began to eat.

"So guys? What's up? "He said quietly.

"You just put on the table a royal flush and you ask we, what's up?" Says Nabu. Sky shrugged and continued eating his cookies.

"I think I'll go get some fresh air." Riven said softly. He was so white he looked like a ghost. Nobody stopped him and Brandon looked at his two friends.

"Guys, there is a problem with Stella. It's been a few days now and I thought it was going past, but ... "

"Abbreviates, Brandon, we want details!" Sky said, like a little girl.

"In short, she can not stop vomiting and mood changes constantly!" Sky and Nabu looked at each other and did not know what to say. Of course they knew what was wrong with Stella, but they did not know if they were tell it to Brandon. At that time, Riven came into the room and said:

"Stella is pregnant."

* * *

"Stella is everything's ok? You look a little pale. "Asked Layla. She was right, I looked like nothing right now, and I knew it. I can not stop throwing up every morning, I cry, and get angry for nothing, and I'm more tired than ever.

"Yes I'm fine, do not worry." It was clear that I was lying. I was not going well at all. Tecna looked at me anxiously, and smiled at me kindly, I'm sure she knows I'm pregnant.

"Girls, I have something to say." All attention turned to her, and no noise was heard in the kitchen of Layla.

"I'm pregnant." Three words. I thought I would cry. It had to happen. Tecna will now tell us that the point Timmy was delighted to learn she was expecting a child again and the joy that her family felt.

"Congratulations, I'm really happy for you Tecna!" Words of congratulations echoed in the room. I had to go, and quickly. I did a quick hug and Tecna looked for an excuse to go home.

"Girls, I must go, I forget that I had errands to run, see you later!" I went so fast, I did not hear my name being called by the girls. Outside it was raining. This is exactly what I needed. I did not know if I cried or not because it were raining. So I crossed the road without looking left and right, until I hear the creaking of tires and all around me become black.

_**I love you much**  
**It's not enough**  
**You love blow and I love puff**  
**And life is like a pipe**  
**And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside**_

_**We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to**_

**_We only said good-bye with words_**  
**_I died a hundred times_**  
**_You go back to her_**  
**_And I go back to black._**

* * *

**Finish ! What do you think happens? Tell me in review! ;) I have no experience at all with regard to poker, so pardon me if I made some mistakes.**


	8. Best Thing I Never Had

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not having updated since looooooong time, I was more focused on my other story, For The Best Or For The Worst? Besides, I put the link so you can read it: s/8310867/1/For_The_Best_Or_For_The_Worst****. Thank you very much for, read, comment and add this story to your favorites ! I can not believe I have 45 reviews for only 7 chapters and I am grateful for that. I also have a thought for, winxgirl1997, ShiningSunray, Carameltwist999, Michelle Loves Chocolate99 and SuperBubbles, for reviewing on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy reading and again, thank you very much! : D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, à par OC's.**

* * *

_Previously on Betrayals_

_**"I'm pregnant." Three words. I thought I would cry. It had to happen. Tecna will now tell us that the point Timmy was delighted to learn she was expecting a child again and the joy that her family felt.**_

_**"Congratulations, I'm really happy for you Tecna!" Words of congratulations echoed in the room. I had to go, and quickly. I did a quick hug and Tecna looked for an excuse to go home.**_

_**"Girls, I must go, I forget that I had errands to run, see you later!" I went so fast, I did not hear my name being called by the girls. Outside it was raining. This is exactly what I needed. I did not know if I cried or not because it were raining. So I crossed the road without looking left and right, until I hear the creaking of tires and all around me become black.**_

* * *

_"Congratulations , it is a healthy boy." I could not stop crying, I had two boys. Not one but two. Two little prince that I could occupy myself. But a stomach pain made me stop dreaming and I pushed a cry, again. The doctor looked at my stomach and then looked at the nurse by making her a nod before turning to me._

_"Looks like the third is coming, ."_

_"The third? A third, I'm not supposed to have three babies, but two, only two!_

_"I'm sorry , but you must begin to pushed." I had no choice. I will have three children and I could not do anything about it. Except, if I placing one to adoption?_

* * *

I do not know if I'm alive or dead, but I know, I am horribly wrong. Last thing I remember is hearing the squeak of tires, then everything is black. I think I have a car accident, that would explain why I'm in a terrible pain. I wonder how I did not wince. I hear voices, but I see nothing. I'm afraid to open my eyes because I do not wanna feel pain worse than I already feel.

"She suffered a shock head, and she had a fracture to the left rib, but she goes well." Great. I must look like a mummy, I'm sure. Most times, when people suffer an accident, the doctors are always wrap them in tons of bandages so that when they wake up, they no longer resemble anything.

"You think she will wake up?" It's not true. What the hell, Brandon is doing here? He can not see me like that, I'm terrible.

"She will wake up, when she wishes to, but before, she will regain consciousness . And, , I think you'll be delighted to hear that your baby is alive. You've been very lucky. By cons I need to do further analysis to be sure all is well." Shit. Stupid doctor, what sould I say to Brandon, now? He will probably leave me before I woke up, or maybe he will wait until I wake up and then he will break up with me. What a cruel world.

"O. .. Okay, um ... and when you think she will regain consciousness?" Asked Brandon. He was visibly shocked, I know. What will I do?

"Normally, she should already be conscious. I must now leave you, I have patients who wait for me." With that, the door of my room was closed. I felt Brandon moved and sit next to me. He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. His hand was extremely hot, and I felt so safe with him that I did not want him let me go. I heard him sigh, twice, then he spoke.

"If you knew that much I was scared when Tecna calling me to tell me that you had an accident, I think I've never been so scared in my life. You know Stell, you could have warned me you were pregnant, I will not be gone. The first time you got pregnant, I left because I was scared, I did not know what I wanted. But now I know what I want." I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He smiled sadly and brushed my hair.

"What you want now?" I asked gently. Brandon approached me and gently kissed my lips.

"What I want is to live with you and the kids ... Forever. You're the best thing, I never had." I felt tears of joy, sadness and excitement tickle the back of my eyes. Stupid hormones. Brandon looked at me with more love than anyone, before to kneel at the foot of my bed, my hand still in his.

"I know there are more romantic ways to ask you this, and you may probably not accept but I love you like I never loved someone else before and I want to spend my life with you then, will you marry me?" He pulled out his pocket a velvet box and opened it. The most beautiful ring in the whole universe was in front of me. It was an amber color, and shining naturally. Please lord, if it's a dream, wake me up, ever!

"Oh my god...I mean, whoa ! Yeah ! Yes, je veux t'épouser !" Brandon gave me a big smile and stood up. He passed the ring on my finger and I thought I would faint. I'm engaged! I'm getting married!

"That's so sweet!" Says several female voices from the door. I should have doubted that the girls were coming to visit me.

"Is what I could be your bridesmaid? Please, please, please, please... "As soon as Flora asked this question, the eyes of all the other girls thundered. I believe that a war will soon erupt.

"It is I who will be her maid of honor!" They cried at the same time. I heard the boys sigh, by entered in the room, and Brandon giggling.

"I feel like it's gonna be a long day." Riven says, sighing. And, he was right.****

_**There was a time**_  
_**I thought, that you did everything right**_  
_**No lies, no wrong**_  
_**Boy I, must've been outta my mind**_  
_**So when I think of the time that I almost loved you**_  
_**You showed you ass and I saw the real you**_

_**Thank God you blew it**_  
_**Thank God I dodged the bullet**_  
_**I'm so over you**_  
_**So baby good lookin' out**_

_**I wanted you bad**_  
_**I'm so through with it**_  
_**Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had**_  
_**You turned out to be the best thing I never had**_  
_**And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had**_  
_**I bet it sucks to be you right now**_

* * *

**Then, Brandon and Stella get engaged, so sweet ! :D I'm sorry if it is rather short, I had no real idea for this chapter, but I have full for the next ^ ^ I think this story is almost over, I still have at least three or four chapters to write. Post a review and tell me what you think of this chapter, please ;)**

**-Angel**


End file.
